Wake Up
by Snicker Puff
Summary: Collins just wants to sleep.


Collins awoke to the feeling of a finger running slowly down his spine. Shivering, he lifted his head from the pillow, eyes opening just long enough to register that it was still dark. Feeling no further touch, Collins' sleepy mind decided that it had simply been part of a dream, and he lay his head back down on the pillow, snuggling in, ready for sleep to overtake him once more.

This time, the finger drew up his spine, so slowly, and Collins knew it wasn't any dream. The finger stopped at the base of his neck, to be joined by the rest of his lover's hand as she massaged the bottom of his hairline. He moaned softly, burrowing deeper into the bed, a contented smile on his face as he began to drift off, Angel's touch soothing him in a way no other could.

But Angel had other plans, Collins soon realized. Her hand strayed back down his body, finding its way to his backside and rubbing over his skin, then trailing a little lower to brush over his thigh. Collins squirmed against the touch, shifting slightly and rolling onto his side.

"Angel," he mumbled, pressing his face into his pillow, "Sleeping."

He heard a faint giggle from her and felt her hand slide over his hip to come to rest on his lower belly, fingers drawing little patterns there. Collins ignored the touch as best he could, eyes squeezed shut, pretending he was asleep, but he knew Angel wouldn't give up.

And he was right. Gradually, Angel's hand made its way lower, and she drew herself closer to him, pressing her chest against his back, her body flush against him, her arousal evident. He groaned at the sensation, feeling a stirring in his own groin, but he continued to resist, fatigue winning over arousal. He shifted once more, hand pulling Angel's away from its destination and back up to his stomach, holding it there as he tried to focus on sleep and not the feel of her pressed against him.

The lovers were still for a moment, and Collins was beginning to doze off, when Angel began to gently thrust her hips against him. The movement was barely noticeable at first, but soon became impossible to ignore. Collins whimpered softly, pulling his body away from Angel's just slightly. "Angel…" he whined.

Angel seemed more determined than ever, and she deftly slipped her hand from his grasp and slid it lower, wrapping her fingers around his length. He gasped, immediately growing harder in her hand, a pleasured moan slipping from him. Angel stroked him lightly a few times, and his hips began to rock gently in time with her hand. After a moment, he batted her hand away and flipped over to face her, rolling her onto her back and settling his weight on top of her, pressing his hard cock into hers, all traces of fatigue gone.

"Angel," he said, gruffly, rhythmically pressing his hips down against her, "I'm trying to sleep."

Angel only smiled up at him, eyes half lidded. Her lips were slightly parted, soft sounds spilling from her with each gentle thrust of his hips. "Then sleep," she challenged, voice breathy, and Collins could tell she knew she had won. He would not be going back to sleep now.

Growling low in his throat, Collins captured Angel's mouth in a deep kiss, lips parted as his tongue explored the familiar warmth. His hands began to roam her body, brushing lightly over her soft skin and he felt her shiver beneath him, pressing her hips a little harder up against his. He deepened the kiss briefly before pulling away, sitting up and reaching for the small bottle they kept beside the bed. Angel's eyes followed his movements, and he could see the desire smouldering there.

With slow, deliberate movements, Collins dripped some of the liquid onto his fingers, warming it in his hands. He kept his eyes locked with Angel's as he ran his hand over himself, smiling as her eyes flickered down to watch before meeting his once more. Replacing the bottle, Collins settled himself back against her body and slipped his hand between them. He didn't touch Angel, though; not yet, simply leaned in a kissed her.

Angel moaned into the kiss, her arms snaking up to twine around his neck. She squirmed under him, urging him to touch her, but he kept his hand still. His other hand roamed her body, sending waves of heat through her wherever it landed, and she moaned softly.

"Collins," she breathed.

Pulling back from Angel, Collins slipped his hand lower, running a slick finger over her before sliding it gently into her. His breath hitched as he watched her eyes slide shut, her lips parting in a quiet gasp, body arching up to meet his hand. Encouraged by her reaction, he slid a second finger into her, quickly but tenderly preparing her for him. His heart raced as she writhed under him, little moans passing through her beautiful mouth; he loved the way she responded to him.

Angel whimpered when he pulled his fingers from her, but sighed happily when he settled himself between her legs. Collins made no move to enter her, he simply lay against her, looking into her eyes and stroking her cheek as he placed loving kisses on her lips, her chin, her nose. She smiled softly, absorbing his kisses, returning them with her own when she could reach, hands playing in the short hair at the back of his neck.

But Angel wanted more of her lover, and after a moment, one of her hands left his neck to trail down his body, nails scraping lightly over his side, causing him to shiver as it passed. The hand pressed between their bodies to curl around Collins' length, and he moaned at the sensation, closing his eyes and taking her mouth in another passionate kiss. Her hand was still on him as she returned the kiss, but in time, her hips thrust upward and she began guiding him toward her entrance, seeking more of him.

Realizing what she was doing, Collins reached down and pulled her hand away from him, lifting it over her head and bringing her other hand to join it. He held both her hands there with one of his own large ones, and looked down at her.

"Uh uh, baby," he told her, "This is my game now."

Angel squirmed under him, pressing up against the hand that restrained her, though without a lot of real effort, and Collins could tell she didn't really want him to let her go. She pouted up at him, eyes wide, knowing that would usually get her her way, but not this time. Instead, Collins simply leaned down and kissed that protruding lip tenderly, before pulling away and smirking down at her.

"Not going to work this time," he said, quirking an eyebrow as he pressed his hips against hers, hearing her breath hitch.

Keeping her hands pinned over her head, Collins used his free hand to roam over her stomach, feeling her body tense as he passed close to her most sensitive area, but didn't touch it. He trailed kisses down her neck, tongue darting out to taste her skin, moving ever lower until he reached her chest. He ran his tongue over one nipple, taking it between his teeth and sucking lightly on it to hear her moan. Her body was moving almost constantly, hips thrusting up against him.

"Collins, please," she whimpered.

Collins smiled, hearing her beg, and slowly wrapped his hand around her. She gasped, eyes fluttering shut and Collins was sure it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He stroked her lightly, just watching her reactions, before releasing her and taking himself in hand, shifting her body so he could press against her entrance.

"Yes," Angel moaned, feeling him against her, "Oh, honey, yes…"

Slowly, Collins slid into her, a prolonged moan drawing from deep within him feeling her so tight and warm around him. His moan mixed with Angel's and he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately as he held his body still, giving her a moment to adjust to his size. In time, Angel broke the kiss, opening her eyes and looking into Collins', letting him know she was ready, and he gently pulled out of her, pressing back in slowly and beginning a soft, loving rhythm.

As he moved within her, Collins gazed down at Angel, taking in her beauty. He kept her hands over her head a little longer, but when he felt her begin to struggle against him again, body writhing and hips moving up to meet him with each stroke as soft moans spilled from her, he let go, sliding his hand down her arm to rest on her chest, feeling her heart pound against him.

Once her hands were released, Angel immediately trailed them down her lover's body to rest against his backside, pulling him harder against her. Collins groaned, quickening his movements and thrusting harder into her. Her moans blended with his name, creating an endless chorus that drove his passion higher. He could feel his peak getting closer, and brought a hand between their bodies to wrap around her length, stroking her in time with his thrusts. She cried out his name at the added contact, back arching up under him. Her hips moved frantically against him, and Collins knew her climax was nearing.

Collins lowered his head and took Angel's mouth in a heated kiss, tongue seeking entry into her mouth, and she welcomed it eagerly. As his tongue brushed over hers, he felt her tense, nails digging into his skin. She pulled away, tilting her head back as she came with a long moan, hips thrusting wildly toward him as she called out to him.

"Collins! Oh… God, Collins!"

The clenching of her body around him and the sound of his name, cried out with such passion, drove him over the edge and he came hard, deep inside her, body trembling as he chanted her name over and over, face buried in her neck. He stayed that way for a long moment before lifting his head to look into her eyes. The love he saw there was nearly overwhelming, and he knew that same love was reflected in his own.

"I love you," he whispered, scattering soft kisses across her cheeks.

"I love you, too," she replied, bringing a hand to her mouth to delicately stifle a yawn.

Collins giggled softly, carefully pulling out of her and moving to lay on his back beside her. He tucked one arm under her body, pulling her close, and she snuggled against him, laying her head against his chest with a happy coo. He stroked her hair, gazing down at her in wonder. She looked so peaceful.

"Should we sleep now, baby girl?" he asked softly.

Angel made no reply, and Collins smiled. She was fast asleep. Placing a tender kiss in her hair, he wrapped his free arm around her, holding her close as he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
